Degrassi: The Lost Generation Season 1
The first season of Degrassi: The Lost Generation is premiering in July, 2012 on Degrassi: TLG wiki, and The Degrassi Wiki. The show followed a 7-week telenovela format with 22 episodes marketed as Degrassi: It’s About to Get Real! Depicting the first semester of the 2017-2018 school year, the show returned in the fall depicting the second semester of the 2017-0218 school years. Main Cast Freshmen (Grade 9) *Bella Throne as Mary Well’s- a bad girl who wants love and finds it in all the wrong places. (Season 1.5) *Brandon Mychal Smith as Alexander James- a boy whom learns a shocking secret about his family. *Debby Ryan as Demi Lov- an actor that will do anything to get a part. *Laura Marano as Sutton Smith- A overachiever who is struggling with sexual abuse. *Logan Henderson as Andrew Michael- an athlete who has to be good at all sports. *Michael Grant as Jack Simpson- a friendly guy who struggling with a big secret. *Selena Gomez as Aria Wilson- a rich girl that will do anything to get what she wants. *Victoria Justice as Isabella Jones- a popular, wealthy girl who struggles with an eating disorder. *Zayn Malik as Samuel Wilson- Aria's twin that is hated by his sister because he gets everything she wants. Sophomores (Grade 10) *Demi Lovato as Juillianna Barker- a nice girl forced to do bad things. *Louis Tomlinson as Sergio Miller- a loner. *Nicholas Hoult as Steven Stone- Degrassi’s worst nightmare he is a vandalizes, does and sells drugs, in a gang, ect. *Ross Lynch as Alec David- a class clown that matures. *Tyler Posey as Daniel Smith- a nice guy who knows how to treat a girl. *Keke Palmer as Stefanie Germanotta- a musically talented girl that struggles with being kidnapped. *Zoe Belkin as Marley Morgan- an artistic girl that cuts herself. Recurring Cast Adults *Casse steele as Manny Hogart- an actress who helps Emma with her problems, married to Jay. *Chad Michael Murrry as Noah Hilson- a teacher that has bad luck in love. ''(Season 1.5) '' *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson-Mason- a environmentalist/human rights activist and a monther with a lot to handle. *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart- a mechanic married to Manny. *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason- an immature father who matures and works and owns The Dot. *Multiple todders as Jemma Nelson-Mason- Emma's and Spinner's baby. Trivia *Season one was originally going to have 15 episodes, but was soon changed to 22 then to 42 and a two hour movie, which are episodes 43 and 44 they are a hour long, but were put togather for a two hour long movie. *Season one was going to be called If Your High School Was A TV Show This Would Be It! *Originally season one did'nt have any 10th garders. *Season one had three charaters that are not showen in this renewed verison (Zander, Anwar, and Amy.) *Originally Spike, Emma, and Snake died leaving Spinner alone with Jack and Demi. *Demi originally name was Sammie Murray. She was also not originally Jack's cousin but Spinner's long-lost sister. *Jack originally got every A-plots in every episodes. *Jack and Isabella were orginally not friends. Promos Degrassi The Lost Generation: It’s About To Get Real! MUSIC: Demi Lovato Until Your Mine We see the school which reads "Welcome back Degrassi"...we then hear Principal Alan's voice, "Welcome back Students I hope you all enjoyed your Summer Break,let's try to make this a useful year!" Principal Alan's voice filled the halls of Degrassi as students come in. We then jump to a scene with Demi, Isabella and Demi walking in the hall, "This year you guys we are freshman!" Demi states as another scene shows Isabella and Jack hugging Demi. NEW YEAR. NEW DRAMA. NEW CHARATERS. OLD DEGRASSI! The scene shows Jack and Samuel taking off each other shirts as they make out in a tent. Another shows Isabella and Jack looking shocked and disgusted, "I can't believe we did this!" Isabella shouts as she gets into the car and slams the car door behind her. One scene shows Jack and a Aria talking in hallway and she then tries to kiss him, "What are you doing?" Jack asks and the Aria continues to try and kiss him. Sutton is crying on her bed when her mom walks in. “What’s wrong?” Sutton’s mom asks “mom… I’m… "You're acting like this is a game!" Isabella shouts, “You want me to work in a ship club?” Juillianna asks Steven, “CAN’T I HAVE SOME TIME ALONE?!” Marley yells. DRAMA IS JUST A START! "...Don't touch me!" "We did this together and it will end tonight!" "He raped me!" "Go to hell!" "YOU SAID YOU WERE HAVING MY BOYFRIENDS BABY BUT YOUR NOT!" "I NEED DRUGS!" A scene is then shown of Andrew high on pills; Isabella fainting; Jack and Isabella is in a car and they hit someone you hear Isabella scream and the screen goes black. Theyou haer someone screaming help. "I’m going to kill you" a girl says. The screen comes back to color and you see a teenage girl shooting an adult man. Episode List